Episode 10 (One Piece Hunters)
Story Thigie Reptah uses a strong attack. "Eikyo: 10 Meters!", and Sorji gets knockbacked by 10 meters. "Well, you know now from where I have my bounty.", Reptah. "Who killed Tiger?" "SORJI, KENO and maybe WAKII" an Wakii makes a :3-Face. "You said maybe!". Anywhere on Nugoi "Hey, come over here, quick!" makes a relative high voice. "Ehr! Someone shot in my breast! That hurts!" "No time, hurry!" "Why should we follow you, Cauto?" and Cauto says: "This is one of the traps! The walls are shooting arrows!". "Ehr, that's why." "Quick! Run!". The people come to a cliff. There is a boat, but only place for one. "Ehr, who should take it?" "The others will die!" "Swimming? Who can swim?" "I can!" "I can too!" "We can!" "No, I can't." "Ich kann auch schwimmen!" "What did you said?" "Entschuldigung, ich spreche kein englisch." "You said english." "Wer ist satt?". And Cauto says: "HEY! I think, it is the best choice to give the boat to the young women there." and he points at a mountain. The people look. He jumps into the boat. He rows and rows. The people look back to the boat, but... "... HEY YOU GODDAMN THING WHAT DID YOU DID TO EARN THAT?! YOU HAVE CHOOSEN THE WRONG PATTERN, YOU CHOOSED THE WRONG WAY AND YOU EVEN CAN'T TEAR OUT GRASS!!! YOU ARE WEAK YOU ARE WRONG WHY". Back, on Guhlánd "So, you give them bounty, now!" "Maybe. But they only beaten a bread and Thigie Reptah. That's not enough. But if they beat you, Thigie Reptah, maybe then..." "IF ANYONE SAYS MAYBE ANOTHER TIME I WILL RIP OUT THE HEAD AND USE IT AS FERTILIZER, SO, WHO SAYS MAYBE?!" and Keno says: "You said it, so you have to rip out your head and use it as fertilizer." "IF ANYONE SAYS MAYBE I WILL..." Sorji, Keno, Wakii and Diiii turn back and hold their ears, because he says very brutal stuff. No, it's not brutal, it's funny, he wants to take sand and throw it at the ground, the enemy walks at it and has sand on the shoes. That's his brutal plan. With this he could easily beat all 7 Shichibukai, but there is one problem: They just could wear no shoes? That would destroy his plan. Diiii talks to Sorji. "I will help you for the fight! Keno, you will do a battle against him. Sorji, you too. When he begins to use very strong attacks or breathe loudly Sorji comes over to that place, where Wakii and I are. We get sand and put it into a bag. Then Wakii takes it and jumps from the housetop there. Sand will fall on the ground and Thigie. Keno will jump to the side. When Wakii is on the other rooftop she jumps on Thigies head, maybe that paralyzes him for a short time. Then Sorji and Keno, maybe even Wakii, fight. I use special tricks." and Wakii answers: "You said maybe!" "He hasn't heard that!" "That's good!". Now they have their plan, but Thigie has power... "Challenge me, if you can!", Thigie Reptah. Sorji whispers miserably: "Ii fink... I can.. cam?" "OH, YOU SAY, YOU CAN?" and Sorji answers: "Maybe!" eryone falls silent immediately. Also Diiii. "Did he really say that?" "Yes he has!" "OO" "Damn!" and Wakii "shouts" Sorji: "IDIOT!!!" and the two, Sorji and Keno, have to start the fight. "Thiere is nu wei beck!". Sorji thinks, this was Thigie Reptah, but Guarmar sayed this. "Iema Guema! Now taik these attack, I calling "Lanzar con tierra"!", he grabs some dirt, but it's not easy, because dirt is not like sand, you know? It's harder. Then he throws the dirt. "Now you get attacked! Life down!" and Keno answers: "Ouch! No! That hurts!" and falls to ground. Thigie says stuff: "One's defeated, three left. Apologizer, Girl and Diiii. Well, I've never known that Guarmar is strong." "I strong stronger not strongest! Strongest Reptah!" and Reptah answers: "...Okay...? Well, Guarmar, you defeated one of them, after this figt you will get into the political system of Guhlánd." "Yesso!" "But only if WE don't get defeated now! That's why I will attack now! Sistema de manos!" He puts his hands up. Charges Sorji. Attacks with laser beams. Sorji: "HOLY SORRY! DIIII, IS THIS ONE OF HIS STRONG ATTACKS?!" and Diiii answers: "Anywhere anyone uses any attack." Sorji apologizes. Guarmar uses another attack. "Sistema de manos!", it is the same attack as Thigie used. But his beams are stronger. Wakii: "How is this possible...?!" and Thigie explains: "I put all my power into my hands. The blood rushes up, to my hands. Then I let all the power explode. At the same time." and Guarmar adds: "I me too! Diiii way!" "Diiii way?" "An way!" "???" "Diiii an way!" "Diiii's away?! How...?!". Sorji and Wakii still have to assimilate that Guarmar appeared an that they are together very strong. Keno "kisses" the ground. Diiii's away. Is this the end of the UDC? - One Piece Hunters. Major Events *Cauto escapes from Nugoi. *Diiii creates a big plan. *Sorji says maybe. *Guarmar appears and defeats Keno. *Diiii disappears. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui) *Diiii (ダールダールダールダール Dārudārudārudāru) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Guarmar (食べた Tabeta) *Men on Nugoi *Women on Nugoi *Spectators *Marine guy Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals *Some Cats Trivia *Cauto comes from vietnamese câu đố, which means Puzzle or Puzzle-Game. *Nugoi comes also from vietnamese, người bắn cung, which means archer. Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Episode